memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F)
| status = Active | yard = | laid = 2406 | launched = 2409 | comm = | decomm = | length = 1,090 meters | beam = | draft = | decks = | prop = Impulse engines Warp drive Advanced quantum slipstream drive | speed = | crew = | armament = Phaser arrays Torpedo launcher Quantum torpedoes Tricobalt devices | defenses = Deflector shields | shuttle = | image2 = Ent f blog 011212a.jpg | caption2 = The Enterprise-F in port. }} The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F) was an starship that entered service in 2409. She was the seventh flagship of the Federation Starfleet, commanded by Captain Va'Kel Shon. History Construction The keel of what was initially christened the USS Endurance was laid in 2406, at the same time as her sister ships , , and . The intent of the was to create a vessel capable of both long-range, high-endurance space exploration, and of acting as a dreadnought at the core of Starfleet battle groups. As such, they were the largest vessels ever developed by Starfleet. Unlike her sister ships, built at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, the Endurance was constructed in Earth orbit at . The Endurance was two-thirds completed in 2408 when the returned from investigating a loss of contact with . The spaceframe had been reduced to a flying wreck under circumstances that Starfleet Command quickly ordered classified above top secret under code word GRAY KING. Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards assessed the vessel too badly damaged to repair and the ship was decommissioned. USS Endurance was redesignated USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F). Captain Data of the Enterprise-E was offered command of the vessel, but refused. Starfleet Command began the search for a suitable commanding officer. Launch In 2409 a fleet of 2,800 Jem'Hadar vessels erupted from the Bajoran wormhole and captured Deep Space 9. After discovering they were in fact the fleet that the Prophets had made vanish at the request of Captain Benjamin Sisko during the Dominion War, a Starfleet captain, and the Enterprise's first officer Samuel Winters, managed to break through their blockade in a shuttle and contact the Dominion government. They agreed to order the Jem'Hadar to stand down on condition that Starfleet return the who surrendered to them at the end of the war. The captain proceeded to to retrieve the Changeling but was waylaid on her way out by a detachment from the Jem'Hadar fleet, which disobeyed the Founder's orders and attacked. Starfleet reinforcements arrived led by Captain Va'Kel Shon of the . The Starfleet captain made her escape, but the Belfast was mission-killed. Shon and his surviving crew returned to Spacedock to face the expected formal inquiry into the loss of his ship, but instead was met by Data, who recommended him to Fleet Admiral Jorel Quinn to be the captain of the barely completed Enterprise-F. Shon tried to turn down the offer but the android convinced him. With Shon in command, the Enterprise-F, leading a significant portion of Home Fleet with Vice Admiral Manuele Atoa commanding, launched for Deep Space 9 with no fanfare or formal launch ceremony, and with power and HVAC conduits littering the floor and dozens of interior access panels missing. The fleet arrived midway through the Fifth Battle of Deep Space 9 at the same time as reinforcements from the Cardassian Defense Force and Klingon Defense Force, and after a hard-fought battle the Jem'Hadar were destroyed. Refit Following the Second Battle of Earth, the final battle in the Iconian Wars, the Enterprise was heavily damaged and subsiquently refit into a Science Vessel. Command Crew *Commanding Officer **Captain Va'Kel Shon (2409-) *Executive Officer **Commander Samuel Winters (2409-) *Operations Officer **Lieutenant Jirelle Kav (2409-) *Security Chief/Tactical Officer **Lieutenant Kyona (2409-) *Chief Engineer **Lieutenant Kirayoshi O'Brien (2409-) *Science Officer **Lieutenant Commander Tem Inasi (2409-) *Chief Medical Officer **Commander Savel (2409-) *Counselor **Commander Phillipa Mathias (2409-) Embarked craft * , light escort''STO'' mission: "First Contact Day"; "Surface Tension." * Thelasa, captain's yacht''STO'' short story: "Mirror Image, Part I", from Star Trek Magazine #44. Appendices External links References Category:Odyssey class starships Category:Federation starships